


Sunflower, Vol. 6

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Cute, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy birthday Lev, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Idiots in Love, Inspired by a Harry Styles Song, Kuroo singing, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Pure, Romance, Singing, Teen Romance, but its there, harry styles loves kuroken i know it, ill stop now, kenma loves that idiot, like barely - Freeform, some good wholesome fun, thanks lev, these cuties, these tags are awful, we owe it all to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe their relationship was weird, he definitely couldn’t see himself doing this with Shouyou or Kuroo with Bokuto. It fit them though, because they were weird. Kuroo the cocky, rooster headed genius with no common sense and Kenma the quiet, common sensed video game player. They were a mismatched pair, a friendship that didn’t really make any sense. Maybe that was what made their relationship so special.Inspired by Harry Style's Sunflower, Vol. 6
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Sunflower, Vol. 6

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! not much to say except i love these idiots and fine line was written about them.

When Kuroo’s around, Kenma’s life kind of feels like a whirlwind. He often finds himself in situations he would have never been in without him, and he’s never really decided if this was a good or bad thing. Today’s “adventure” began with Kuroo busting into his room at noon, ripping his curtains open and destroying any hope of sleeping in.

“What are you still doing in bed?”

“It’s Sunday.” Kenma pulled his comforter over his head, blocking his eyes from the sudden stream of Spring sunlight bursting through his window. Kuroo was an absolute hurricane, rushing around Kenma’s room, pulling out clothes for him to wear and going on about needing to have a cake for tomorrow’s practice.

“-anyways, we need to head to the store first to get everything we need.” He threw the clothes he had chosen over to Kenma as he slowly got out of bed, stretching his arms high above his head.

“Don’t you have your own kitchen? Or can’t you just go buy one that’s already made?” Kuro gasped, pretending to be hurt by Kenma’s signature disinterest.

“Kenmaaaa” He wined, drawing the A out as he dramatically threw his arms onto the smaller boy’s shoulders. “Don’t you want to help your best friend?”

“Not really.” In fact, there were about 100 other ways he could think of spending his Sunday. They both knew this routine though. Kuroo would try to drag Kenma along on his escapades, Kenma would say no, Kuro would beg and the cycle would repeat again another day. He would never admit it but, Kenma isn’t sure he could ever actually say no to Kuroo.

“Get out while I change, I’ll meet you downstairs.” 

▴▴▴

By the time they had gotten everything they needed and made it back to Kenma’s house, he was exhausted. No matter how many years he spent around his rooster headed best friend, he never understood how Kuroo always had the energy to keep moving.

“Ok!” He said once he got everything they needed placed onto Kenma’s kitchen counter. He scrolled through his phone, searching for the baking directions under pages and pages of ‘backstory.’ “Jesus,” he moaned. “I really do not care about the summers this lady spent with her grandma.”

“What does the oven need to be set at?” Kenma glanced over at him, his finger positioned over the bake button on his oven.

“Ah, probably like 350 or something.”

“Kuroo, you can’t just guess.” He reached out his other hand. “Let me see.” Kuroo handed over his phone, watching Kenma scroll through the screen over his shoulder.

“Boom! I was right.” He reached over his shorter companion, pressing the button on the oven until the tiny screen read ‘350’ “What now, kitten?” Kenma felt his face twist into a scowl.

“Kuroo, I told you to stop calling me that. It’s so weird.” He moved around him, stretching his body to reach the cooking spray out of the cabinet. “Shake this up and spray it in the pan.” He handed the bottle over, his fingers catching on Kuroo’s for a split second. It was small moments like this that made Kenma think about the dynamic of their relationship. Their hands lingered after accidental touches, they spent nearly every second of every day together, even falling asleep in the others bed on accident while they were up doing homework or playing one of Kenma’s games. Kuroo insisted on calling him “kitten,” the name sounding more like a term of endearment than a nickname between friends. Of course, they were closer than most of the other pairs of friends they were around. They had spent so much time together, watching and helping the other grow. It would only make sense that they were-

“Is this good?” Kuroo held up the pan, which he had completely soaked in cooking spray,

“Kuro! You aren’t supposed to soak it.” He grabbed a roll of paper towels off the counter, ripping off some before bunching it and pushing it into the bottom of the pain. “For someone so smart you sure have no common sense..” he mumbled under his breath. Kuroo just laughed, flashing his Chesire smile.

“Why do you think I keep you around?” Kenma shook his head, hiding the small curve of his lips. He looked back at Kuroo’s phone, scanning for the next step of the directions.

“You need to beat 10 tablespoons of butter and 2 cups of sugar together. Can you handle that?” He handed Kuroo the mixing bowl, raising an eyebrow under the strands of hair that had fallen from his messy bun.

“Let’s hope so.” He took the bowl from Kenma, his signature grin still plastered to his face. The smaller of the pair measured out the ingredients, making sure they were all the perfect amount, not one measurement over or under. If Kuroo was the mastermind of their adventures, Kenma was the one who made sure all the details were worked out even if he insisted he didn’t care about what they were doing. The pair worked well together, whether it was on the court or in Kenma’s kitchen, they always seemed to be synced.

“ _ I couldn’t want you anymore, kiss in the kitchen like its a dancefloor…”  _ Kuroo’s singing broke Kenma from his thoughts. He glanced up at him from his seated position on the counter, watching the raven head as he seemed to be swept away in his own little world.

“ _ Wondering, headshake, tired eyes are the death of me…”  _ He was singing quietly to himself, taking the ingredients Kenma had measured out for him and mixing them together carefully. He loved watching his best friend like this, lost in his own thoughts and paying no attention to the outside world. It reminded him of how focused he could be, the way his brain picked up tiny details without seeming to put any effort in.

“ _ I don't wanna make you feel bad, but I've been trying hard not to act a fool...”  _ Kuroo wiped his hands on his sweatpants before picking up his phone to check his next steps. Still lost in his own world, he poured the cake batter into the pan, carefully scraping the excess out of the bowl and into the pan. He placed the bowl down, moving a few steps over to open the oven.

_ “Sunflower, my eyes want you more than a melody, let me inside, wish I could get to know you… _ hey, how long does it need to go in for?” He glanced up at the box blonde on the counter, his mouth curving into a small smile as he met Kenma’s eyes. Kenma matched his glance, feeling sucked in by those dark orbs. His thoughts came back with the shake of his head as he pulled himself off the counter.

“You’re the one with the directions. What does it say? He reached for the phone, the screen lighting up under his touch. “Put it in for 30 minutes.” Kuroo gently reached for the cake pan, sliding it into the oven and setting the timer. He turned back to the counter, littered with flour and dirty measuring cups. He placed a finger into the mixing bowl, scraping up some of the remains of the batter and bringing it to his mouth. Kenma found himself pulled in again, watching his best friend’s movements as if he were studying them. Kuroo glanced at the smaller male out of the corner of his mouth, returned his finger to the bowl and scraping out the last of the excess batter. He held his finger towards Kenma, almost beckoning him in.

“Want some?” Their eyes met, the silence in Kenma’s kitchen accented with a shift in the room’s energy. Kenma hesitantly stepped forward, gently placing his mouth around Kuroo’s finger. He pulled the sweet batter into his mouth, his lips lingering on the tip of Kuroo’s finger. The pair stood in silence, the world seemingly pausing around them with Kuroo’s finger pressed against Kenma’s lips. A small ping from Kenma’s phone brought them back to reality, notifying them that the world had not stopped its orbit around the sun.

“We should clean these dishes up.” Kenma turned his head towards the counter. “Less clean up for later.”

“You got it, kitten.” This time, the nickname brought a blush to Kenma’s cheeks as he watched Kuroo turn and bring some dishes to the sink. The rooster head turned on the hot water, filling up the sink halfway before swishing soap around with his hand. Kenma gathered the rest of the dishes and set them onto the counter next to Kuroo, picking up a dishcloth and waiting for the first dish to be handed to him. The pair stood in silence, Kuroo washing out a measuring cup and handing it to Kenma. As Kuroo reached for the second cup, he resumed singing, restarting the song as he scrubbed.

“ _ Sunflowers, sometimes, keep it sweet in your memory, I was just tongue-tied…”  _ He handed the cup over, replacing it with Kenma’s hand. The shorter boy glanced down at their interlocked fingers, slowly raising his eyes to find Kuroo’s face breaking into a grin.

“Dance with me.”

“What?” Before he could even protest, Kuroo pulled him to the middle of the kitchen, spinning Kenma around and pulling him towards him.

_ “I don't wanna make you feel bad but I've been trying hard not to talk to you, Sunflower. I couldn't want you anymore, kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor. I couldn't want you any more tonight…”  _ He sang along to the invisible music playing, grabbing Kenma’s other hand and moving them around the kitchen. Kuroo was by no means a good singer, his voice loud and pitchy, but he was happy. He grinned at Kenma, spinning him and guiding his body to the beat in his head. Kenma was watching him closely, allowing himself to pulled around his tiny kitchen. Maybe their relationship was weird, he definitely couldn’t see himself doing this with Shouyou or Kuroo with Bokuto. It fit them though, because they were weird. Kuroo the cocky, rooster headed genius with no common sense and Kenma the quiet, common sensed video game player. They were a mismatched pair, a friendship that didn’t really make any sense. Maybe that was what made their relationship so special. Kenma stopped, bringing Kuroo’s erratic movements to a pause. They stared at each other before bursting into laughter. Kuroo was weird, he drove Kenma absolutely crazy, and he was in love with him. Their laughs turned into small giggles, threatening to turn into full-blown laughs at any second. Their eyes met again, Kuroo’s mouth turning up into a smile. Without thinking, Kenma felt himself step forward and close the gap between them, pushing himself up on his toes to press their lips together. The kiss was soft and quick, over before it even started. They stood in silence, their lips nearly touching as golden light filtered into the room.

“We have some dishes to finish, kitten.” Kuroo’s smile spread into a grin. He pulled Kenma over to the sink, resuming their dishwashing. Their hands touched more than usual, and their bodies radiated enough heat to bake their cake. Kenma hid his smile under his fallen strands of hair, thankful of his inability to ever say no to Kuroo.

“So why did we bake this cake again?” Kuroo turned his head towards him, raising his eyebrow as if Kenma had just asked him one of the stupidest questions he’d ever heard.

“You didn’t know? It’s Lev’s birthday tomorrow.” Kenma felt his mouth drop slightly open, he reached for the dish towel and whipped it at Kuroo’s face.

“Kuro you idiot, Lev’s birthday was in October.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh to be kenma kozume spun around by kuroo testurou. i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it. thank you so much for reading!! stream fine line (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> this fic has a mood board! https://weheartit.com/quailz/collections/171300254-kuroken-sunflower-vol-6 if you're interested


End file.
